Jonathan meets the Mane 6 and Spike
by hero101
Summary: Jonathan wakes up at Richie's birthday and was going to celebrate until a portal opened and what came next was very unexpected. I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic but I own Myself and my brother Jonathan


Chapter 1: The expected ones

June 24, 2015

It was 7:00 in the morning was when Jonathan woke up in his nice, soft bed and he was at the calendar what caught his eye was that it was Richie's birthday today "hey, it's Richie's birthday today!" Jonathan said. He was about to go down to see Richie, but a small flash of light came to his closet et Jonathan off guard. So he he goes investigate and when he opens the door of his closet, he finds a portal but does not know where it came from. What happened next freaks the living hell out of him, 6 multi-colored ponies came out of the portal. "See Rainbow, i told you that the portal worked but you think that it won't work, hmm" said the purple pony. "Ok, ok you win Twilight, but you still owe me 5 bit!" The cyan said. "Gasp" Umm, g-g-girls, I think that we are in a minor problem?" The yellow one tell the other ones. all the ponies looked at Jonathan and the purple one said umm haha, hi?"Jonathan just fainted as the ponies spoke. "Now darling, look at what you did?" the white one said in anger. "Well he fainted right, so that means that he never seen us before right girls?" The ponies think and agreed. "OK then, lets get this creature off to this bed." the purple one told to the ponies and the 6 lifted Jonathan,who is unconscious to his bed.

Chapter 2: The introductions and the tour

Jonathan woke up at 9:00 and think to him, "Huh, it's just a dream." He was about to go down stairs to get something to eat until he sees 6 ponies looking at his stuff in the play room ad thinks, "maybe it;s not a dream after all." He was about to faint again until he man up and said "What the hell is going on here!" Jonathan said in anger and confusion. One of ponies who is purple said "Oh, you woke up, that's good, well we are looking for a place to stay or you want us to leave or not." "Wow, she is good, hmm should I let them stay or should I let them go?" Jonathan think, until he made a conclusion. "Do you really want to stay girls?" he said to them. They all shook their little heads. "Well then you can stay sense my mom and dad are not here but my grandpa and my brother Richie are in this house." The ponies got excited "..But I got a few rules to follow." The ponies got really quiet so that they could listen. "#1 never touch my dads stuff, # 2 never go out in the front yard while my mom or dad are gone but you can go to the back yard, #3 do not wake up my grandpa while he's asleep, and last but not least, o not break stuff please because I don' want to be to blame." he said in a nervous state. "Ok we promise you that, now into the introductions, My name is Princess twilight Sparkle and this is my #1, Spike." "Hello" said the dragon said. "Greetings darling, I am the fabulous Rarity, nice to meet you" "Umm hi, my name is Fluttershy and umm like animals." she said nervously. "Sup, my name is Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in Equestria." The cyan one said. "Howdy yah, mah name is Applejack, nice to meet you partner." The one in the cowboy hat said. "Hey wait?" Jonathan said "There's 5 of you, then where's the.." just about to say it, "Hi there!" the pink one came out of nowhere. "Holy Jesus Christ!" He screamed. "Hehe, sorry about that, my name is Pinkie Pie." The pink one said. "Don't do that again!" he yelled in anger. "Okie dookie loki!" Pinkie said in excitement. Jonathan thought to himself, "Hmm, These must be the characters from my favorite tv show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Then Pinkie said "Hey, girls, we are in a TV show, how cool is that?" than Jonathan dropped his jaw and said, "How did you do know about that and how did you did that? Twilight said, "that's just the way she is" "OK Now it's my turn to talk, my name is Jonathan Serpa but call me Jonathan, not Johnny or Jon, just Jonathan. he said. "Well Jonathan, that's all of our names, now lets get to the tour of your lovely home darling" Rarity asked him. "Sure, why not." he said in agreement. "So the first off of our list is my bedroom." The ponies were confused. "I know it's a little bit messy in here but it's just right." "Hey, is that Princess Celestia on this calendar?" "yes, also you, and the mane 6 too." That is neat" she said an astonishment. "why Thank you." "Hey umm, Jonathan, who is that downstairs?" Fluttershy asked."Oh him, that's my brother Richie, and he is playing Disney Infinity." "Talking to your imaginary friends again Johnny" Richie said. "What, no i'm not, and it's Jonathan" he said angry. "Whatever." He said. "Ohh, That ruffian, I going downstairs to get a piece of my mind!" Rarity said in anger towards Richie. "Whoa, whoa, calm down Rarity, everything is going to be fine. He is a little annoying, that all." Jonathan calmed Rarity down. "Huh, ok, but on one condition." Name it" Jonathan said. "Show your ruffian brother Richie that we exist and not imaginary" Rarity asked him. "But how?" He asked. "We can do our magic and flying skills to convince him to believe you." "Hmm, makes sense." Jonathan said in agreement. "Ohh Richie, come here." Jonathan told him to come upstairs. "*Sigh*, now what?" He said in annoyance. He came upstairs and said "Well, what is it then?" "Remember my MLP toys that I played with?" "Yeah, those little cutsy little ponies that girls play with?" He said in laughter ""Yes, well stay on this spot for one minute?" "Why, you want to show me a other pony toy you got?" As he was laughing, a purple aura came out of nowhere and made Richie jump and said, "Hey, what's going on here, is this one of your little tricks again?" Then the aura span around to his horror, 6 of the main characters of Jonathan's tv show came to life and the purple one said, "I believe you have to apologies to your brother and don't yell, scream, or faint because your grandfather is asleep ok?" As he did, he nodded and Twilight put Richie back on the ground and Richie said in fear, "Is-is-is that the m-m-main characters of your favorate TV show Jonny?" Jonathan nodded quietly then what Richie did was that he fainted as Twilight told him not to but didn't listen to her because Richie thinks that they're not real and is just a dream.

THIS IS THE FIRST STORY THAT I AM GOING TO DO AND YES I WILL MAKE MORE, JUST WAIT, THANK YOU.


End file.
